Teenage Dream
by andistarz10348
Summary: What makes up High School? Crushes, cliques, friendships, and lot of drama. Follow Mario and the gang as they go through their ups and downs as they get ready to make their last mark before they go to college.


"New year, new clothes Daisy." Peach smiled twirling around her room with a new sparkly pink top clinged to her chest.

"New drama..." Daisy added rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I never told you to get into that fight with Hannah did I?" Peach smiled while cocking an eyebrow.

"When she said that my Mikey Shrooms t-shirt was _sooooo_ last year, she was going to have to learn that she crossed the line." Daisy huffed and looked through some more shopping bags. "Sooooo, have you spoken to _him _yet?"

Peach blushed and sat on her bed next to Daisy. "I haven't exactly run into him yet."

"PEACH! I told you to ding dong ditch his house yesterday, you wimped out!"

"I did not, I just didn't want to do that yet." Peach said looking away.

"Girls lets go, the limo is here." Queen Toadstool called from downstairs.

"Who wants to show up to school without a manicure and facial?" Daisy asked cringing. "Not me."

* * *

Mario- outgoing, leader of the Firefive, and is considered the cocky, joker of the five, and loves dirt biking, has a major crush on Peach, on the varsity footbal team

Luigi-calm, smooth, second in command in the Firefive, is sometimes shy but makes up for it by his guitar playing skils and smile, and loves to dirt biking, has a crush on Daisy(on the varsity footbal team)

Bruce(**OC**)- laid back, handsome, has a way of swooning the ladies without trying, isn't a boaster, really modest, and is considered to be the cutest guy in the grade, and loves to surf, no crushes (girls only have a crush on him) part of the Firefive, captain of the varsity footbal team

Jeb(**OC**)- is shy, but has a kind heart, loves animals (loves to play with his small chainchomp friend Stanley), loves football, and has a lot of energy, no crushes, part of the Firefive, on the varsity footbal team

Peach- sweetheart, finds the good side of everything, leader of Sugar and Spices and has a major crush on Mario, is the captain of the varsity dance team

Daisy-tomboy, second in command in the Sugar and Spices aggressive, and is not afraid to say what is on her mind. Has a crush on Luigi, varsity dance team

Rosalina-sweetheart like Peach, considered to be the comforter and relationship solver, part of the Sugar and Spices, no crushes yet...,varsity dance team

Pauline- somewhat a nonstop talker, always has the latest gossip, is very fashionable, boy crazy and trustworthy. has a new crush on a guy every week, part of the Sugar and Spices, varsity dance team

Yoshi-lovable, cute and is the normal Yoshi, last member of the Firefive, is on the varsity football team

Tiffany(**OC**)- varsity cheerleader, snobby, rich, is the leader of the Triple T's dislikes the Sugar and Spices and loves to cause trouble (look out FF and S&S ;))

Terri and Tahlia (**OC**)- Tiffany's snobby rich varsity cheerleader friends

Haru- not the most loved person in the world. He has a massive crush on the Sugar and Spices and Tiffany, is not the smartest guy in the world, and is definately not the coolest. He thinks he can become one of the Firefive, but like that would happen. Main enemy: Mario, only has one "friend" Toadbert

* * *

"Yo, Mario. Bruce and Jeb are coming over." Luigi called poking his head through Mario's bedroom doorway. "Mario? What are you doing?"  
Mario was looking at himself in the mirror wearing a new shirt that he bought. He could tell by the look on Luigi's face that it was not even close to his regular sense of style, it was more like Bruce's...

"Oh hey bro, they're coming over, cool." Mario rushed and whipped the shirt off of him and flung it into his closet.

"When did you buy these?" Luigi asked curiously, looking through some shopping bags which Mario grabbed.

"None of your beeswax!"

Both bros stared at each other evenly. Luigi sighed and left the room as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Baby Luigi piped up.

"Hey guys, summer is finally over." Jeb said stepping through the door.

"Man I hate having to put my surf board away." Bruce added pulling his hand through his messy blonde hair.

Mario and Luigi ran over to their friends and did their secret handshake.

"So Mario, I hear you have a thing for Peach." Bruce smiled putting his arm over Mario's shoulders.

Mario blushed and shoved Bruce to the side. "Shut up."

"You should hear him in the shower." Luigi laughed. "Oh, Peach, oh Peach, you're eyes are like..."

Mario socked him in the arm. "Shut up bro! It's not like I make jokes about you liking Daisy."

"You like Daisy? Wow, I feel out of the loop." Jeb replied while plopping down on a nearby sofa and turns on the t.v.

"It's nothing really." Luigi said defending himself.

"Sure it isn't" Bruce shrugged. "Have you guys checked Toadbook recently?"

"No why?" Mario asked grabbing a browine from the nearby cupboard.

"Haru posted that he's moving back to our district." Jeb replied.

All four boys groaned at once.

So much for having a great senior year...

**OCs are Mine.**


End file.
